haplorphavenfandomcom-20200214-history
M3 Products
This refers to the M3 Products that Mewthree (Eba77) owns. If you are looking for the company in the rp, go to M3 Products (TM) This blog doubles as a company that hires people to make rps and to, recently, make art. Staff HQ Staff The original staff! President: Mewthree Vice President: Wimbledofy Consuls: Galasdorin, VACANT RP Division President: Mewthree Vice President: Wimbledofy Idea Pitcher: Galasdorin Mhog's Assistant: Haplo ART Division President: VACANT Vice President: Galasdorin PKMN Emoter: Mewthree, Sazandora PROMO Emoter: VACANT, VACANT Blog Posts Company Related Staff RP DIVISION: President: Mewthree Vice pres.: Wimbledofy Idea pitcher: Galasdorin Mhogs assistant: Haplo ART DIVISION: President: _______ Vice Pres: Galasdorin PKMN Emoter: Mewthree, Sazandora PROMO Emoter: _______, _______ NOTE! Positions are paid! Payscale: Idea Giver: Paid when the rp ends. They get paid 10 times the amount of posts IF IT GETS PAST 1 PAGE. No payscale below one page. Pkmn Emoter: 500 per region. (pres. & vice pres. may do this too) Promo Emoter: 50 per emote. (pres. & vice pres. may do this too) We are currently looking for Merchants and Mhogs assistants. Please join! Hall of Fame This is a list of my Hall of Fame, my most epic rps, the ones that get a summary on this blog. (Note: All rps get summaries, but they will be deleted after it fails or finishes and they weren't good enough to stay on) Hall of Fame: #1: Adventures of Middle-Earth It revolutionized the way rps where played, with items and level ups. Nowadays two in three rps follow the same kind of style as it. #2: The Monopolist It, once again, revolutionized the way rps where played, with the whole 'You need ___ posts to do ____' aspect, and it being the first business rp. #3: Vacant Candidates are: Heroes of Middle-Earth The Art Showcase Note: All things that do not say who they where by where done by mewthree. This is a post all about the art done by the lovely members of M3. A random amount of art will be posted each day, ranging from 1 - 50 works of art. Showcase 1: The PKMN emoticon family!: Note: THe art shown here does not work on wikis. Showcase 2: Galasdorin's ??? rp showcase!: TBA Finished Rps About ME No, I am not talking about myself, I am talking about the rp Adventures of Middle Earth, which is what ME stands for. It is my most popular rp about 100 years after Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol, poor Smeagol, destroyed the ring. Since then all ring bearers have died, except Frodo and Bilbo who left on a journey. It turns out that the ring was not made in Mount Doom, but in an unknown location in Haradwaith. Sauron, who was waiting for his minions to kill the ring bearers, went into hiding. Sauron then gained the ring because of Hatch, Jossby, and Trayson, who where ambushed by two dark lords. Later, the group grew, and the elf Lelanora joined them, and a theif named Alice who, unbeknownst to them, backstabbed them. The rest of the group fought Polyphemus, a giant who can merge with his sword and become a cyclopes. The would of died if it where not for an army of dwarves and elves. Trayson left the group to warn the world of Sauron's Rebirth. Meanwhile, an elf named Veurotur started looking for Lelanora, and was attacked by an army, which he fought off, but fainted. The group then reached Rivendale. They learned of an army coming in a week, and they started training. Hatch got lost and found the fainted Veurotur, but never saw Strider, Veurotur's companion. Then, Jossby ran up to Hatch screaming that the strongest of the strongest Worg Riders where here. They fought most of them off until three remained. 1 archer, 2 wizards, although one of the wizards was hiding. In the end the archer, who was named Camus, turned good, and had one of the most famous conversations with Hatch. At the same time, one of the wizards was revealed to be T'Ramol, prince of air. T'Ramol killed Camus, but not before the famous conversation was made. It went like this: "Is this what I get for being good?" "No, you got much more. You got friends. I will always honor you," "Thank you..." ~Camus asking Hatch if this was what he deserved when he was on the brink of death. After a long battle, the hiding wizard kept on healing T'Ramol. Hatch's dragon, Leroy, found the wizard and killed it, and then Hatch killed T'Ramol. The healing spells wore off and everybody fainted. Hatch woke up in the infirmary, and ofter a conversation with Legoles' 7th son, went off to recover the nine human rings, and found out that his presumed ancestor, Frodo, was not really his ancestor, and that his true parents where in the Wastelands of the north. Hatch then faced off with a Evil Orc. Alice, the thief, woke up and went somewhere. Hatch ultimatly did not kill the orc, but Lelanora did. Meanwhile, Trayson killed a balrog and met someone named Willis. The story then goes back to Samuel's camp, showing him uniting with an army with much more power. Willis turned out to be an evil creature by the name of Arinthor, but Trayson slayed him. The great battle began in Rivendale ending with Samuel's death and the breaking of the New Fellowship. Most places the members went to are unknown, but Hatch, Medlos, and Veurotur left to the northernmost continent of the world where Hatch killed his parents and slayed a Balrog King. Medlos then turned evil and summoned Random Emo Guy to kill Hatch, but Emo turned on Medlos, resulting in Emo's death. Medlos then ran away and Veurotur got sucked into another reality while Hatch went on a journey to find out who he was. He went to Balin's tomb and relieved the dwarf of his duties by becoming lord of Moria. At the same time Trayson assembled a small army. ~ 6 months pass, and, Galasdorin and Hatch meet up at Dagorland and slayed Ouranos. A huge battle ensued, leading to the slaying of the Balrog Lord, the death AND revival of Galasdorin, and the return of Trayson. They then journeyed to Shin, the dark tower, facing the revived, dragon like T'Ramol, Polyphemus, Balrog Lord, Ouranos, Sauron. Hatch fought Medlos while Galasdorin, Trayson, and Jossby fought Morgoth. When Medlos was felled, he ran up for the final battle... Just when things seemed in vain, Medlos, thought to be desceased, threw Gurthang at Morgoth, killing him. They sang the Music of the Ainur with the Valar, mending the world. THE END This rp has many functions, such as choosing your race and class, buying weapons, armor, Headgear, footwear, and very soon, gloves. You may also buy summon monsters, level up your class, level up your weapons, armor, and headgear. Did I not mention the first arena on this board, spells, a diverse range of monsters, AND a raffle that will be re-implimented soon? Also the MOST POSTED IN RP! Already Made The Monopolist ™ NOTE: M3 Products is the name of the main antagonist of TM, not us No new companies have opened up in 5 years, ever since M3 Products got started. They quickly bought everything in the world. The heads of it are trillionairs. If a new company opens up, they squash it, and then buy it. But now, this year, brave people rise up to challenge the ridiculous prices, only to be bought off... But suddenly new companies open up, such as ME Products and Bouncy Meteors Inc.! They refused to be bought off, but are still no threat. Taking an example from these brave companies, Hipco Inc. opens up too. M3 Products starts to get worried, and implants spies in their companies! The Presidents of the companies have no idea what's going on... But something much greater is going on... When ME Products insulted M3 on live TV they sent their spy, Alexandra, to assassinate Max, president of ME, Max somehow survives when Alex, his VP, runs towards the soundproof room in which he was assaulted to alert him of a visitor, Zack of Hipco. Then, ME, BMI, and Hipco forged an alliance to take M3 down. With this, the remaining spies tried to assassinate Galasdorin of BMI and Zack of Hipco, but failed. The three presidents called together a meeting to legally trap M3. They sold ME off to them, then destroyed the documents. Zack even invaded the main building of M3 itself! Then all three sued M3 for 'forcefully' taking over ME. But M3 had other plans. Adler, VP of M3, starts working on a secret item called the 'Earthshaker', and the boss of M3 goes global. He is revealed to be... THE PRESIDENT HIMSELF! ELI JEFFERSON! He makes a bill stating that it is illegal to make new companies, and he bribes congress to let it pass. But then, after that, things settle down. Then the 'Earthshaker' comes. It is a 4-legged fortress that blows up ME HQ and many other places, but is ultimatley destroyed, and the VP of the USA is arrested for attacking things with it. Then, Mimtendo gives ME HQ a call. They want to DESTROY ME Products. And if that's not enough, Kent, who works at BMI, hunts down Max and his Vp Alex to kill them. Yes, Kent is working for M3... This is where we stand. TM is also the FASTEST GROWING RP, achieving 50 posts in 2 days! ME 2 (WE) Yes... With ME coming to a close, there will be a sequel. New and Old heroes must band together to stop a new threat, one that could shake Middle Earth to it's core. With the world ending, again, who will be brave enough to fight against the shadows of the past... The Dagor Dagorath may be over, but a new war is about to begin! THIS RP CONTAINS VIOLENCE, EVIL DEEDS, AND AFRO HAIRED PEOPLE. RATED T FOR TEEN Lol, JK XD Note on Dagor Dagorath: Wikipedia it XD Name: Warriors of Middle Earth Summary: Plans are made in the darkness between an unknown figure and Sha'li. Meanwhile, Galasdorin comes back from training, Hatch, who had taken on an apprentice finds out his book was a bestseller, and Lucifer the Sca Maghrahli visits Sha'li for revenge for his sister. Sha'li and Illuvitar steal a whole town, Bag-End, and it's inhabitants, along with Hatch. Kane, his apprentice, is the only escapee... But soon, Kane is assaulted by Orcs and is saved by Galasdorin and Roc. Alihaya silently follows them, concealing her presence, and, just when she is about to attack them, a mind-controlled Valar, Nessa, jumps them. After much hard work they beat her, and she tells them to go to the Undying Lands to stop Illuvitar. Lucifer sends out a mind controlled Vanna, another Valar, to jump them when they reach the sea... This is where we stand... Upcomming Rps March-May Rp This is about my all new rp that will debut sometime in March-May. Every day or two I will post a new sneak peak of it. January, Friday the 13th: Day One: Well, I made this post, didn't I? Well, I guess you need a sneak peak: The world it is going to be in... TBA January, Saturday the 14th: Day Two: It's going to be a Tower Defense Rp January, Sunday the 15th: Day Three: It will be a PBRP (post based rp) like TM, in which you have to have a certain number of posts to ___ January, Sunday the 15th Part 2: Day Three Part 2: Today I will reveal the basic plot. ??? are invading your homeland, and you must stop them by building towers. January, Monday the 16th: Day Four: I am going to give out the name of the basic enemy... Skitter! Category:Groups Category:Blogs Category:Mewthree